The invention relates to an improvement in the design of an internal combustion engine the purpose of which is to give increased performance, and concerns Otto cycle engines in particular. The current state of the art in this field is such, that if greater output and speed are to be obtained from an internal combustion engine, and from classic Otto cycle or Diesel units in particular, a greater quantity of fuel must be consumed, and additional devices such as turbochargers or mechanically driven positive compression aids must be fitted.
Also, the polluting effect of exhaust emission can be reduced, currently, only by employing catalytic type silencers; these are costly however, and betray engineering disadvantages as regards working temperature, loss of engine output, and long-term dependability.
In the search for low specific fuel consuption and simultaneous reduction in emission levels, good results have been obtained adopting weak fuel mixtures and high compression ratios. The poor ignition properties of a weak mixture and its tendency to detonate at high compression ratios are remedied conventionally by creating swirl (turbulence set up in the mixture by vents lying tangential to the combustion chamber) or squish (compaction and concentration of the mixture around the spark plug), or by adopting special designs of piston crown.
The object of the invention described herein is that of improving the internal combustion engine, and in particular the classic Otto cycle unit, in order to increase performance without the need for specially designed and costly additional services.